As is known to a person skilled in the art, a connection between two networks can be an IP connection and can be constituted by the Internet or by any other network using Internet protocols.
In addition, as is also known to a person skilled in the art, the Internet uses a security protocol known as “IPsec,” which is an acronym for “Internet Protocol Security.”